1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus which is removably attached to the bumper of a motor vehicle for supporting an item such as a mechanics stand on the bumper. In particular, the invention relates to a step or work platform which is readily attached to the front bumper of a motor vehicle to aid a mechanic in working on the engine of the vehicle.
2. State of the Art
It is common to mount various items to the bumper of an automotive vehicle. Such items as steps and seats have been mounted on a bumper of a vehicle by using various hooking and clamping mechanisms. The hooking mechanisms rely upon a hook member which engages the top, rear edge of the bumper. Clamping mechanisms generally comprise spaced clamp members which are adapted to engage the top and bottom, respectively, of the bumper, with some type of means, such as a threaded drive rod, for forcing the clamp members into engagement with the bumper.
Although such items as seats and steps have been attached to bumpers of vehicles, there has been no suggestion of a system wherein an adjustable platform is provided which can be used as a step, a seat or a bench. Such a system, when easily installed on and removed from a bumper of a vehicle, would be highly desirable for individual use as well as for commercial mechanics when working on the engine of the vehicle. In many vehicles used today, especially trucks and off road vehicles, the engine compartment is located behind high, rather broad, fenders on the vehicle and it is difficult to reach into the engine compartment either over the fenders of the vehicle or over the radiator compartment at the front of the vehicle. An easily used step or seat which is mounted at the front of the vehicle would allow much easier mode of access to the motor compartment.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a novel clamping device which is quickly and easily mounted on and removed from a bumper of a motor vehicle.
A particular objective of the present invention is to provide such a novel clamping device which incorporates a continuous length of flexible band, such as a rope or strap, wherein the band has spaced hook means thereon for attaching to the opposite top and bottom edges of a bumper or of extending about the bumper and attaching to each other, and further wherein the intermediate portion of the band can be wrapped about a take-up device, such as a shaft driven by a rachet, to tighten the band about the bumper.
Another objective of the invention is to provide such a novel clamping device for attaching to the bumper of a motor vehicle, wherein the device further includes a bracket and a stanchion which can be attached at various positions along its length to the bracket, with the stanchion being adapted to support various other items, such as a floodlight, a platform for tools, etc.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide apparatus which is quickly and easily attached to the bumper of a motor vehicle comprising a pair of novel clamping devices for attaching to the bumper, a pair of stanchions to be attached to the clamping devices, and a platform which is supported between the stanchions and can be used as a step, seat or shelf by a person who is working on the vehicle.